


Synthesizing Blood and Organs

by Local_Hypno_Fruit



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, College, Corpse Desecration, Death, M/M, Mad Science, Medical Procedures, Multi, Reanimation, Science, Shock, honestly i forget when i started this but i really wanna finish this before i start college, if you call reanimation desecration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Hypno_Fruit/pseuds/Local_Hypno_Fruit
Summary: Step after step, pace after pace, Lemon drove himself forward. Paying no mind to the world around him, having his mind nowhere but the track, all was falling right into place. The final lap. All he needed to do was run through the finishing ribbon, and-"Ah-?"
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. That's Being Revised

**Author's Note:**

> My first work ever posted on Ao3, so do with it what you will. 
> 
> I don't plan on continuing this, but maybe in the future I'll come back to expand upon what Aloe's final words mean if I have the motivation to do so.

Over the loudspeaker of the track field, an indiscriminate voice boomed for the participants to line up. From the crowd, two cookies within a large crowd sat side by side, growing excited for the competition to begin. A strenuous one, at that. 

"The six-mile run! He's been training for this, I bet!" Caramel spoke with a smile, adjusting his glasses and staring out into the small crowd of competitors taking their lanes. "Doesn't the circular shape of the track seem a little unfair?" Aloe, the cookie next to him, inquired in a low voice. They, too, were excited, but... Their friend being placed at one of the outer rings of the track didn't seem right to them. "There is slightly more distance each lap, isn't there?" Though they asked, there was no answer. Caramel was too busy looking into the crowd.

"Ah! I see him! There he is!" Caramel nearly found himself standing up, though hesitated and sat back down before flailing his arms above him while calling out to his friend. The nerd was full of unbridled joy. Who wouldn't be when your friend was making it to national track events? "Lemon! Lemoooon!! Over here!!!" 

Below the two, out on the field, Lemon lined himself up accordingly. He took steady breaths, getting his mind ready for what was in store. He knew his average time for a mile, but six? Shaking his head and pulling back his gleaming yellow hair, the twig of a cookie knew he shouldn't be doubting himself. He can do this. If not for himself, then- "Lem! Lemon!! You can do it!" -for his friends. While the voice once again rang out across the field, Lemon gave a wave to his comrades. He was met with more excited arm flailing and a gentle wave from the other. Call him sweet, but his friends were the light of his life at times like these. The other light? It all began with: "On your marks... Get set..."

"GO!" 

And off Lemon would run, as would the rest of his competition. There was no full-speed sprinting here, stamina was key. This cookie had to keep his head in the game and keep his body focused. He knows how to do exactly that. Or at least... As much as an unprofessional professional runner knew how to. 

From the crowd, Aloe observed with a light grin, though not much else. Their emotions were internal, but Caramel knew this well. The two techies watched their athletic friend make lap after lap. Three, four, five miles flew past them both. All the while, wild cheers and barks from the crowd urged the competitors forward. A few had to flunk out due to energy loss, but they still hoofed it nonetheless. 

"One more lap." Aloe spoke bluntly, though the excitement in their voice was more prominent than anything else from the scientific observer. "He is in the running for first. I am already incredibly proud of him." A small sound of surprise came from the nerd, realizing that his dork of a friend had finally stood up, and grabbed their hand to pull them up as well. "You can do it, Lemon! I believe in you!! Wooooo!!" ...Aloe supposes excitement is contagious. "Woo! Go on, Lemon. We believe in you! Get that gold to add to your collection, won't you? Go on!" 

Step after step, pace after pace, Lemon drove himself forward. Paying no mind to the world around him, having his mind nowhere but the track, all was falling right into place. The final lap. All he needed to do was run through the finishing ribbon, and- 

"Ah-?"

An intense shudder of despair rocked over Lemon in a single moment. With his legs still going, he found his mind breaking from focus as one hand gripped to his chest. It felt tight- as if it were collapsing in on itself. He tripped, falling forward into the track's scraping ground. A skidded knee, but that was nothing compared to what was occurring. 

Breathless, Lemon tried to find some sort of resource to get him air, and yet no avail. Vision blurred with panic, Lemon's lungs were emptying and found no means of being replenished. His body grew tense, and his voice stuttered as his attempts to live were being stifled before him. The race continued on, and the ribbon would be taken by someone else- but what did it matter? It didn't matter- He couldn't think of that! All that was wracking Lemon's mind was his inevitable demise. Anxiety crippled him, tearing into his consciousness as he felt his heart stopping. 

Time seemed to freeze for a moment when Lemon realized his heart had stopped. He was going to die. This was it. He had no time to say goodbyes, or even contemplate where his life was headed. He could feel his thoughts fading, the grip on his body steadily receding from his own control. He could feel everything, yet nothing. As if all his memories were being iced over and shipped away. Off they go, floating into the expanse of white that clouded over Lemon's vision. This... Was it. As unsatisfying as it was... This is his end. His life was over.

Nothing more. Nothing less. 

That was all there is. 

...

From outside of Lemon's chilled little world, the crowd grew concerned for the participant that had fallen and didn't show any signs of movement. Medical professionals found their way out into the fields, bringing Caramel a heavy sense of dread. His hands, not realizing one was still held with Aloe's, were brought to his chest as a natural reaction to the anxiety. "What... What happened to him? Is he okay?!" The sentiments were shared throughout the crowd. Murmurs of conspiracy about what had occurred before them washed over the crowd, though none cared to go check for themselves... Except for Aloe. 

The scientist may have dragged the flannel cookie with them on purpose or on accident, but nevertheless they didn't stop. Were they allowed onto the field to help? More than likely not, but they were friends with the victim, and the race was over. Who cared about the race? Not them, or at least not any longer. Aloe huffed as they nearly sprinted to Lemon and the medical professionals surrounding him. They were checking and trying all that they could, but this cookie doubted their ability to make such a solid decision in such a short amount of time. They stayed focused, though it was snapped when Caramel could be felt squeezing his hand. Their thoughts seemed to slow, as if disbelief had chilled them to the core. They had their doubts, but even so... 

"He's... He's gone? What? No, n-no no..." Caramel could feel the tears welling in his eyes as he stared down at Lemon, who appeared so at ease despite being wrapped in such a fearful position. He latched onto Aloe for a hug, wishing for comfort as distress and despair wracked his body. "He can't be-... He just c-can't!" Though his hug wasn't reciprocated, Aloe did agree on Caramel's remark with a nod. There wasn't a smile, but no signs of rotten emotion showed through. "Perhaps he is simply in hibernation due to being through so much physical strain. His body is still here, after all, so he must be alive." 

Call it a confusion of culture, but the staff that was taking readings didn't find Aloe's assumption reliable whatsoever. They bid their condolences in ways those that were used to experiencing death always did, with a fake empathy designed to help others feel better. Aloe knew this, they saw right past their words. Even so, the cookie that held close to them was thoroughly convinced, and tears rolled down without any sign of ending. The two were questioned and then inquired about coming to the hospital. Though the mechanic had to speak through sniffles, he and Aloe agreed to be taken. This was their whole evening... One full of ruin, as unexpected as it may be. 

Though, as Caramel finally separated to join in the transportation, Aloe didn't take their eyes away from Lemon as they were carefully loaded onto a stretcher and transported accordingly. "...You are not dead. This is merely resting." Blinking slowly, Aloe watched the doors close, separating the previous crowd members from the previous participant. Caramel gave a small 'umm', though was ultimately ignored as Aloe followed him into the transportation vehicle. 

"...I tell you, Caramel. These medical professionals should have their licences stripped from them. Lemon is not dead. He is very much alive." 

"H... How do y-you know? His heart stopped...!"

"...What has stopped can be restarted."


	2. You Earned This, New Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wh... Why aren't you crying? He was your friend, t-too, right?" There was a moment of confusion caused by the mechanic cookie's question, though it was dismissed with a shrug and a pat on the back.
> 
> "I have no need to lament if his life is not yet gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aloe is Salty at Medical Professionals: The Chapter

Fluorescent lights glared above, shining upon the unfortunate souls who found their friend on life support. Voices echoed around the two, clamour of unknown medical words and false presumptions. Aloe could feel Caramel hung around their shoulders, hugging and sobbing into the back of their shoulder. No matter how many times the doctors told them, the plant refused to believe it. Even so, they insisted to spout their nonsensical phrases that only drew Aloe further from believing. 

The more one reinforced, the more likely it was a lie after all. They knew this quite well.

"Even if we keep him alive, he'll only end up a vegetable." Bullshit, you're just not trying hard enough. "We have to unplug him sooner or later. Have you notified his parents?" Did Lemon even have parents? Neither of them was familiar with them. "There's nothing we can do..." You can do so much more than your petty jobs allow you to. You're all limiting yourselves, bastards. 

Rat-a-tats and clack-a-clacks of footsteps and computer keys resonated under the lights that caused nothing but salty tears and infuriating negligence of what should be done. Blinding white surrounded the tragic friends, some brimming with life beneath while others sat still and solid like the walls they were. 

Caramel lamented as he leaned against the metal-plastic to stare at his 'deceased' friend. Words of apologies and unfinished memories and promises...  
Sob stories and tales to evoke empathy and sympathy. Aloe was having none of it. Only observing, they stepped up to the other's side and kept him from going into hysterics. 

"Wh... Why aren't you crying? He was your friend, t-too, right?" There was a moment of confusion caused by the mechanic cookie's question, though it was dismissed with a shrug and a pat on the back.  
"I have no need to lament if his life is not yet gone." Before the implication of their words could be processed, Caramel was then left alone with no one but an anonymous white-cloaked death and their nearly lifeless friend.

"I take it your friend is in denial." The formless, nameless figure of medicinal purpose spoke in a voice that was mandatory for all who experienced such a loss. It wasn't special, yet the false sympathy reached so many souls. "Don't worry... He'll be in a better place soon. Do you have any last words to say to him?" 

When... When was it decided that he was to be unplugged? Had it already been that long? Caramel could've sworn they just got here. What about Lemon's parents? Did they truly not exist- or did they simply not care? 

...How long had Caramel stayed in this room, grieving and begging for some sort of miracle? He could wish upon all the stars in the world, but it seems that he's lost himself, and the stars cannot locate him to bless his pleas. 

"Just... Just a few more minutes. Then- Then he can be let go... He doesn't deserve to be stuck suffering like that if he can't live..." 

-

Clear doors, push a button to open doors, doors of that irritating white, Aloe passed through them all and ignored passersby. Some were giving condolences and others attempted to offer solace that wasn't what they required nor wished for. 

Without a word spoken, they traversed the outside of the location they'd been transported. They'd observed the route here, now they needed to scrutinize the means to get around this place. If Lemon's placement was on the fourth floor, that would be quite a ways up to traverse, especially up a wall of drab tan bricks. No, that wouldn't be discreet at all. If he's being moved for being 'dead', they'd have to wait until their friend is on the bottom floor. 

Unrecognized for their plottings, the cookie in such a heavy state of 'denial' continued to wander.  
The parking lot is there,the dense forest is that way, and home is in that direction. They had made their home with the cookie that had fallen so fast, so no one would suspect if they reappeared at home somehow, correct? Of course, of course. Security? An issue, especially with their distinct appearance, but they wouldn't care if they were caught. 

They needed to teach these fake 'medical professionals' what the true possibilities were if they didn't limit themselves to heavily. Giving a deep sigh, the true 'professional' gave themself a minor scolding to not let their mind get the best of them. Aloe put their hands into the pocket of their unawknowledgable dark hoodie they'd traveled to this location in, and began to trek home on their own. 

"I'll return soon, Lemon. Do not worry. This glorified sleep of yours will not last much longer." Preparations must be made. Tables must be set, supplies must be gathered, everything must be put into place for Lemon's return. Not a single stone nor pace made should be a mistake. Being compromised would be a mistake, irrecoverable at that. 

They wished to the stars above that this mission of theirs would turn out to be a success. Aloe themself knew there would be no doubts, but a blessing from those they considered to have the comfort of home from couldn't hurt. The stars knew what they wished for, they thought long and hard on the phrasing to ensure it couldn't be twisted against them. And yet, it was never uttered, only kept in their mind. 

The stars were telepathic, after all. This was a fact. 

Tonight. Tonight those bastards cloaked in the purest of whites will learn of their impotence that stains their intentions into the ignorant black of grievance.


	3. When We Get Your Heart To Start Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps taking the stairs would be the most optimal option on the way back up, in case they were met with guards or staff on the elevator. They were swift enough for it, weren't they? 
> 
> …
> 
> As it turns out, stealing a body from the morgue was far more difficult than anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm anxious about posting about this chapter... I'm not to keen on writing action or the workings of a hospital, but there's an attempt.

The air is blanketed with a chill as the horribly unqualified individuals leave their stations to go home, and the nightly workers make their entrances. Street lights keeping the parking lot full of lost souls and desperate night-stayers alight, a man awaits within the bushes nearby. 

Aloe. They knew Lemon’s location within, and their knowledge also spread to a route from the outside in. Even so, aspects remained to be seen. Cameras would know their identity, as their spiked hair was a giveaway, and near impossible to cover. No matter how stealthy, they were going to be recorded the entire way through. The night watchmen and others within the building, too, were against him. But even so, they knew what they must do. 

Being placed behind prison bars was nothing in comparison to proving those fraudulent doctors and their degrees of filth wrong, after all. 

The individual in hiding took a deep breath, one to compose himself, and exited the bushes. Passing under the lights of the lot, Aloe took his time observing all the cars around him. Some had stickers on the windows, decals, etcetera... And yet the one that stood out to him was a small van. Not for the fact it was a van in a field of cars, but for the fact that it had markings on the back of the window- the type that shows all that's within the family. Mother, father, and child. It struck a chord Aloe didn't wish to delve into. His pace towards the hospital quickened. 

‘Bottom floor’, they had previously told themself. Yet, in their preparations, the researcher had proven themself wrong. A morgue, located in the basement of the hospital. Never before the night of preparation would they have known of such a word or such a place, yet here they are empowered by such. Morgues were nearly always in some basement section, so an elevator ride down would be best. Perhaps taking the stairs would be the most optimal option on the way back up, in case they were met with guards or staff on the elevator. They were swift enough for it, weren't they? 

…

As it turns out, stealing a body from the morgue was far more difficult than anticipated. Lemon’s body was heavy, and taking the steps whilst being chased from below was another predicament to an already troublesome situation. Step after step, Aloe rushed upwards, carrying the ‘corpse’ and nearly tripping due to their focus having to be settled on both the steps and those they were being chased by- let alone those ahead of them. They could hear voices scream and shout at them to put the ‘deceased’ down, yet they chose to deny them. 

The top of the stairwell was achieved, Aloe practically threw themself into the door to slam it open. Stealth was disregarded for speed and force. Of course, the door was heard, and guards were alerted, but they still continued to run. Hallways- Many hallways- Some trapped with guards wielding items easily able to put them down. The entrance, where was the entrance? If they got out from there, they'd be home free. By now, the route had gotten mangled and messed up by all the guards and three perhaps even four-way halls that he had to track. Mentally strained, Aloe attempted to keep their thoughts together as their legs kept moving. At the rate this was going, there was very little chance of them achieving their goal. Did they not research enough? Should they have not waited so long? No- No- They couldn't just let Lemon remain what was claimed to be Delta Echo Alpha Delta. They couldn't let those bastards win. Radiation of the stars give them strength, to keep running, to keep up this pace to- 

A loud yelp stung through the air as Aloe found themself directly colliding with a back-facing guard. They stumbled back, rear hitting the ground and nearly dropping Lemon’s ‘cadaver’ as the guard before they turned to face them. One in front, many chasing from behind. They were questioned, but their scrambling brought them enough time to try and run, albeit with the sacrifice of their outer jacket who's hoodie was grabbed on their way out. Whatever was within now belonged to the hospital and investigators, but this wasn't the time to think of what was in that article of clothing. Just run. Run out of the hall, out the doors, out of the parking lot, out to the woods. 

Homefree, but still sprinting. Aloe could feel heat overwhelming their body as exhaustion took them by surprise. The adrenaline was wearing thin. They didn't need to keep running, the forest protected them, but even so… They wouldn't stop until he was home- until they were at Lemon’s home that they resided in. It didn't even occur to him that sprinting straight for the house- Lemon’s house- would give the investigators an initial direction to look toward. Nevertheless, it was quite a distance to travel on foot. Tripping over plant roots and slapping against the occasional low-hanging branch didn't help, either. 

Nonetheless, by a miracle, the house was reached. Sweating silver, or so it seemed, Aloe practically threw Lemon upon the floor, falling to their knees and collapsing right next to the body of their friend. Damn the need for oxygen, creating nothing but weakness. Truthfully, did they need such a thing? Or was it just processing and adaptability that caused this conundrum? Ah, Aloe couldn't think much of it… Or of anything, for that matter. Their racing mind was blanking out- going from 100 to 1 in moments. The now criminal of a cookie can't sleep, but they most certainly will rest. 

When rest reaches completion, as thanks to the stars, a body will be revived. New heart, new veins… A restarting of life. It is soon to be real, perhaps all too real, but real nonetheless. 

Just you wait, Lemon. Just wait there in your unconscious state for a while longer.


	4. Listen To The Radiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turning from the table that held the 'cadaver', there was a moment of pondering that passed over Aloe as they stepped away to gather the proper materials for the job ahead of them. Could they synthesize souls just like all else? The other beings always spoke of the soul as something intangible, but perhaps... Ah, pay it no mind for the moment. It is a future endeavor to consider. But at this time, the reanimator had other plans. 
> 
> Now, where had they put their defibrillator?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lab basement? Basement lab? Aloe has a lab in Lemon's house, no questions.

Time wasn't relevant to Aloe, then again nothing much else was relevant at the moment. Wiping away the haze of awakening, the fellow who had expended so much to ensure their roommate's safety picked themself right off the ground. And, moments after, Aloe would pick up the cold, 'lifeless' body of Lemon and make their way to the basement. It was their 'base of operations', so to speak. Every little experiment, every adaption they'd make to themself to suit the population better, all was encompassed by the room below it all. 

The stairs were somewhat troublesome to deal with, mainly due to the inability to use any handrail to ensure that the plant wouldn't fall and take their citrus-y friend with them. It was a struggle to even hit the light switch at the very top of the steps, and the creaking of old wooden steps wasn't the most effective at instilling confidence. Nevertheless, the body was carried, down into the depths of the basement. Despite the steps, the rest of the basement was alight with white fluorescent lights. There were a few green lights for the sake of accents, but otherwise, it was as pure white as any other sterile place. Aloe was often asked how they slept in such a bright place, and the answer was as simple as they come; They didn't. 

Through the basement-turned-laboratory, Aloe allowed themself time to take in the scenery of their own abode. It was strikingly similar to those bastards who felt as if they had faked their licenses. The oddity that was Aloe didn't have their own, but by the blessing of the stars, they were far superior to them. They knew how to use what those farces did not. It almost humored them how horrifically awful those imposters were at their job. Almost.

With a sigh of typically unneeded air, the researcher set their subject upon one of the few lab tables that were scattered about a select section of the basement, taking a look over what possibly could have gone wrong to cause this state of stasis. Comatose, they supposed they could call it. Certainly wasn't anywhere close to 'death' as the others had all ruled it out to be. 

Minutes quickly turned to hours, and the plant had thankfully found a solution by prying into Lemon's internals. It was quite odd, dealing with reds rather than greys, solids and fluids rather than just fluids, but they supposed it was simply an adaptation that hadn't been implemented into their own developing systems quite yet. The circulatory system was the culprit. Aloe had read of it many times whilst researching anatomy, and from the various afflictions it could have upon the body when improperly working, it was clear to the researcher that it was malfunctioning. Along with that, the other systems had begun to spiral down into their own dysfunctioning states. For once, there was a smile upon the green-haired fellow as their mind stirred with all the ways that they could reproduce functioning parts to replace what had been broken. 

Though they may not have the most consistent track record- unlike Lemon, who held plenty of records in track- this curious mind knew a thing or two about developing replacements. Albeit... Inorganic material was their strong suit. Flesh and bone? Not their cup of metaphorical tea- not that they'd even dare to drink such a fluid when mercury went down just fine. Synthesizing blood and organs shouldn't be too difficult, so long as heart and soul are right behind it.

Turning from the table that held the 'cadaver', there was a moment of pondering that passed over Aloe as they stepped away to gather the proper materials for the job ahead of them. Could they synthesize souls just like all else? The other beings always spoke of the soul as something intangible, but perhaps... Ah, pay it no mind for the moment. It is a future endeavor to consider. But at this time, the reanimator had other plans. 

Now, where had they put their defibrillator?

...

Awakening with a start, feeling an electric sting within his body leftover as Lemon barely recognized where he was. It took a moment for him to take in his surroundings, but observations allowed him to realize he was… In his basement. It wasn’t much of a basement anymore, actually, more like a makeshift lab for his roommate that claimed they had no home.

“Ah, you are finally conscious once more.” Speak of the Devil and they’ll appear, it seems. “I knew those ‘medical professionals’ didn’t know what they were speaking of.” Lemon missed these words, focusing more on the scientifically dressed individual in the room that was setting mere feet from him. Whatever had happened, apparently it left Aloe satisfied. They didn’t show it too well, but living with someone for… however long they’d been here… certainly gave an idea to quirks.

Though, even past the whole quirk shenanigans, Lemon’s confusion hadn’t ceased. He attempted to lift himself to sit up, only to wince at the very start. His chest- Dear Tree, it was sore! Why? “Careful there, Lemon. I suggest staying laid back at the approximate angle I’ve adjusted to keep yourself comforted.” Ugh, Aloe was always odd in their speech. The blonde was never too sure how to handle it, but he did as he was told and laid back.

Staring at the ceiling of fluorescent lights, Lemon felt a chill go down his spine. And… It spread through the rest of him, lingering around his heart. Now, Lemon wasn’t entirely keen on anatomy, but… “Hey, Al.” He addressed the oddity of a roommate, who came right by his side with their typical null expression. “I feel… Cold.” The other simply blinked at him, finding this to be nothing more than a stray comment. “Cold? Perhaps. I prefer my lab to be chilled. Melting is a horrific thing to experience.” Seems Aloe doesn’t know what Lemon is talking about, but at least they’re still by his side. Though, the scientist’s gaze was shifted away for the mention of 'melting’.

Shaking his head, Lemon’s eyes couldn’t help but squint in the slightest form of irritation at the misunderstanding. Aloe took note, revising their statement. “Perhaps your body temperature is playing tricks on you? Or your act of sleep let your physical form run cold for it to warm back up now that you have awoken?” Lemon had to restrain a groan from how dense Aloe could be at times. Then again, he could blame himself for being too vague. “No, like, inside. Something inside me feels cold… Or… Not right, at least.”

“What an oddity.” Now that certainly got a change of expression, as small as it was. Aloe displayed a certain curiosity, no worry to be seen. “Perhaps Caramel could investigate what is causing such an occurrence. Your internal temperature shouldn’t be altered from the rest of your organic material…” Again with the cryptic talk. If Lemon had a dollar for each time they spoke like this, he’d probably be rich. Probably. He didn’t count these types of things, so he wouldn’t know.

“Aloe.” Lemon’s eyes locked onto Aloe’s, electrifying yellow meeting an unnerving green. It would be comforting, but with how he felt chills running through his veins… He couldn’t find a shred of comfort. His voice bit as cold as he felt.

“My heart feels frozen, Al.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cookie Run Robopocalypse AU Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298193) by [tuscanaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuscanaa/pseuds/tuscanaa)


End file.
